Disneyland
and Camilla aboard the Dumbo ride.]] The Disneyland Resort is a theme park resort in Anaheim, California, run by the Walt Disney Company. The first park, Disneyland, opened on July 17, 1955. The second theme park in the resort, Disney's California Adventure, opened on February 8, 2001. Muppet*Vision 3D, an elaborate attraction featuring a 3D film with animatronics and in-theater effects, was introduced in Walt Disney World in 1991. Although it had been rumored to become a part of the Mickey's Toontown section of Disneyland and later a replacement for the Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln show,Jim Hill Media, "A Special Weekend Edition of Why For?" by Jim Hill, November 5, 2004. Muppet*Vision 3D was eventually recreated for Disney's California Adventure in 2001. In 2004 Kermit and Miss Piggy hosted the Christmas Fantasy Parade from Disneyland for the television special Christmas at Walt Disney World. In 2005, as part of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary, the Happiest Homecoming on Earth, a photomosaic of Kermit as the Scarecrow and Miss Piggy as Glinda from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz was situated in Disney's California Adventure near the entrance to Muppet*Vision 3D. In August 2009, the Muppets visited the park to film commercials for a new Disneyland campaign. Al Lutz from MiceAge.com had this to say about it: "there's been much more of it taking place overnight inside popular attractions with many elaborate setups. What has been seen out in the park during the day is just the tip of the iceberg for the new Disneyland campaign coming in 2010." Much of the footage shot was used for the Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. campaign. Attractions featured in the television commercials and internet spots include, from Disneyland, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Mad Tea Party, King Arthur Carrousel, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Pirates of the Caribbean, Mark Twain Riverboat, and the Main Street Fire Engine, and from Disney's California Adventure, Toy Story Mania. The Muppets have also appeared on merchandise created specifically for the park, including pins, shot glasses, and Christmas ornaments. References * When Kermit hosted The Tonight Show in 1979, he mentioned that the Muppets went to Disneyland, and that the guard at the gate refused to let them out. * In episode 317 of The Muppet Show, during Kermit's introduction to the closing number, he refers to Disneyland as a country. * Kermit, Fozzie, and Robin take a trip to Disneyland in a Muppet comic strip by Guy and Brad Gilchrist. Robin is set on capturing Mickey Mouse as a souvenir for his friends. * The Dinosaurs episode "Variations on a Theme Park" spoofed Disneyland as WESAYSOLAND. * At the D23 Expo in 2009, Pepe appears in a video in front of the Muppet*Vision building, mentioning some Disney theme park attractions that will be changed to be centered around him. In another video, Gonzo and Fozzie join Pepe, trying to figure out the secret to Disney magic. Fozzie, having studied it at the "Country Bear Jamboree", deduces part of it is the magic element - "Sala kadula", leading to a brief rendition of "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" from Cinderella. Sources Category:Real World Locations Category:Theme Parks